


red shirt

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:can you write a blurb about wearing like a low cut shirt out and it distracting timmy and one thing leads to another and ya know the WHOLE shabang :)))
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader
Kudos: 46





	red shirt

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

It was on sale, hanging on the end of the rack and smiling at you with sensuality. Your friend, far more confident than you ever would be, insisted that you try it on, waving it in your face and smiling. 

“He would go insane.” 

“I don’t know.” It was low cut, revealing and daring. But for Timmy? Hmmm. 

“C’mon, try it on at least? The color will look really good on you, babe.” 

Fine.

“Fine,” you sighed, taking it from her hands and moving to the nearby dressing room. As soon as you saw yourself in the mirror a surge of confidence spread from the top of your head to your toes, warming your entire body. He would love it. The shirt was slim-fitting, something you weren’t normally thrilled with. But it looked decent, and you found you didn’t mind the way it laid. The cut was low, though, lower than you were used to. You turned to look at the shirt from the back and determined that it was casual enough to wear around the house, something you could put on and simply walk out in. Insane? He’d probably have you on the floor. You giggled, taking it back off and nodding to yourself. Yep. A keeper for sure. 

The first really chilly night in November convinced you to steal a pair of his sweatpants, comforting and safe. Sliding the shirt over your head, your favorite bra, you emerged from your shared bedroom and padded into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. The shirt was decidedly red, you had picked the color on purpose, feeling the romance oozing from it in waves. He was sitting on the couch and flipping through a brand new script, muttering to himself and making gestures with one hand. You watched him for a little while, chewing on your bottom lip and leaning forward on the countertop. He was so intense with his work, and interrupting him was not something you were fond of. You couldn’t, in fact, remember a time that you ever did interrupt him. 

“Want some tea, baby?” 

He didn’t look up. “Sure, thank you.” 

“I went shopping.” 

“Did you?” 

“Mhm.” You moved around the counter to stand in front of him, turning your back. “Like the color?” 

Looking up now, you could hear the smile in his voice. “I love it.” 

Now you turned, running your hand through your hair. It was amazing how sexy he made you feel. His eyes became dark, the smile fading into a parted mouth of curiosity. You could see his breathing speeding up as he set the script aside and leaned forward, linking his fingers together. 

“You look…” He seemed unable to find a word. 

“Yes?” The confidence was like a drug, and you wanted to climb into his lap. 

“Sexy. Gorgeous. Like everything I ever wanted. Who am I without you?” 

“Timothée Hal Chalamet. Academy Award winning actor, brilliant beyond belief-“

“Okay, well, you know,” Tim huffed, laughing to himself. “I’m nothing without you. I want all of you. Come here…” 

You walked around the table and climbed into his waiting arms, wrapping both arms around his neck securely. His hands traveled up the back of your shirt, his eyes on your chest as you came closer. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you,” he breathed, putting one hand on your jaw to kiss you. You kissed him back, slow heat, he tasted like mint toothpaste. His hands were sure, never leaving your body, circling down under your chest and along your stomach, pulling the shirt up to expose your skin. You could barely breathe, gasping into his mouth and rocking your hips downward. He groaned sharply. 

“Stay on top?” 

You nodded eagerly and kissed him harder, lifting your hands above your head so he could remove your shirt. You let your hands hang in the air for a moment, his mouth moving down the side of your neck and shoulder. He brushed the strap of your bra aside, one hand on your ribs beneath your other breast. Hands in his hair, you established a rhythm and rocked down into his core, thriving on the sounds he was making. Long fingers found your sides, down onto your hips, assisting your movements. 

“Mmmm maybe I shouldn’t interrupt you… your script…” you mumbled, biting down on his bottom lip. He cussed and shook his head, not bothering to speak. 

You tugged his shirt over his head and threw it, allowing him to undo your bra and set it aside on the couch cushion. Pressing your torso against his, kissing him harder, he leaned his head up with hunger, drawing you closer. 

“Tim…”

He pulled back, kissing your chin once, hands tugging at the strap of your pants in the back. “Mmm?”

“I want you in bed, I want to feel all of you on me…” 

He stood and lifted you swiftly, legs still around his waist, carrying you to the bedroom. He walked slowly, almost lazy with love, his feet making soft sounds against the carpet. You fell onto your back, inhale exhale, he tugged your bottoms off and made love to you with his mouth, tugging your body close and moaning about your taste. 

“Oh, God, Tim…” 

One finger, two, he made you come in less than a minute, his eyes drinking you in with lust. You forced yourself to remain on the bed rather than arch upward, feeling him love you, letting it drown your being. Keeping your eyes open, keep them on me, you saw him through it, eyes dark and endless, he owned every bit of your soul. 

“Now… please…” 

He straddled your waist and lifted your legs to the side, lowering over your body and thrusting forward deeply, filling you completely. You allowed yourself to rock backwards, eyes closing, he found what he wanted and chased it, breathing against your neck. You lifted your body to meet him earnestly, making love right back, he bit down on the soft skin of your neck and whined. 

“Fuck, is this okay?”

“Yes, yes, Timmy…” 

“You feel so good,” he whimpered, his hands traveling, breasts, stomach, ribs, back, hips, every part of you felt the touch of his hands. He moved faster and harder, groaning louder until he found his peak, biting down harder on the inside of your neck. 

“Fuck!” 

You rolled on top of him as his body relaxed and moved through another climax for you both, gasping into his mouth and tugging hard on his hair. He barely moved through it until the end, bucking his hips up and meeting you in the middle. Your heart was pounding, beating so fast it was in a dead sprint with your lungs as they screamed for air. 

Allowing the moment to ebb, you eventually stopped moving, resting your forehead on his shoulder and swallowing hard. 

“Are you okay?” His voice was raspy. 

“God, yes.” You giggled, hiccuping. He beamed. “Are you?” 

“I am phenomenal, thank you.”


End file.
